Saevia
“Rise as One, Burn as One, Endure as One!” - Saevian motto Saevia or the Federal Republic of Saevia is a small nation located in the northern Erviadus Galaxy. It is situated just outside of the Sithis' Breath galactic arm. First appearing on the galactic stage in 1247, Saevia's early days were plagued by extreme political and economic instability as a result of a rushed unification and centralization process and an aggressive attempt to colonize nearby solar systems after a short unification war. Despite constantly teetering on the brink of collapse in its early days, Saevia has made a large impact on galactic politics, though arguably in a very unwelcome way. This can be seen just by looking backwards to 1247. After 4 years of foreign occupation, Saevia has for itself, for the first time, both a stable economy and a stable leadership. Kedorian occupation aided this, as well as the complete modernization of the country. History Before Unification Before Unification, Saevia Prime was not home to one nation but rather many. These nations fought and competed with each other for territory and resources, as it had been that way for centuries. Around 150 years before first contact with alien life in 1247, the nations on Saevia Prime were engulfed in a devastating global conflict known as the Armageddon War. The Armageddon War was so devastating that the planet's nonrenewable energy supplies were almost completely drained and 1/6 of the entire planet's population was killed by the combat, disease or starvation. Brutal combat, fire bombing, and even occasional atomic bomb exchanges killed millions. Around 1154 GSY the nations fighting in the Armageddon War agreed to a peace treaty, knowing that further fighting would doom them and the planet. The surviving nations founded the Saevian Global Confederation, an international body meant to keep peace in the world and prevent a repeat of the Armageddon War. In the years after the War the globe began to recover. A massive worldwide initiative to switch to renewable energies began in 1162. Cities were rebuilt. Society and nature both began to recover. The creation of a loose global union laid the early foundations for pan-Saevian nationalism. As the years went by, the concept of a united global nation began to spread. By 1247, Pan-Saevianism, as it was called, was known worldwide and had grown to be very popular. In 1247, explorers from the United Asians' Association of Asians landed on Saevia Prime. They made contact with Cornaius Covenus, who was at the time president of one of the many sovereign nations that littered Saevia Prime's surface. After meeting with the Asian explorers, Covenus made his moves to act upon a united Saevian nation. In the 1247 SGC Assembly Session, Covenus and 18 other national leaders pushed forward their demands for a unified Saevian nation after the confirmed realization of advanced alien civilization in the galaxy. These pushes were met with counter-pushes from anti-centralization leaders. Despite the SGC's best efforts, these heated arguments broke out into global war. Unification War The Unification War lasted 2 weeks, yet it is perhaps the most impactful war in Saevian history. Perhaps even more impactful than the Armageddon War itself. The pro-unification forces banded together as the Pan-Saevian Alliance (PSA) while the opposition, numbering around 13 nations, aligned themselves with each other as the Coalition of Sovereign States (CSS). After the start of the war, the CSS was only able to launch missiles at PSA strongholds within the first week of the war before the PSA detonated a massive bomb on the city of Paisas, annihilating the city. The CSS leaders and commanders died in the blast, as too did the city's garrison of soldiers. No civilian casualties were reported as the city's civilian population had been completely evacuated earlier in the war. The PSA leaders and commanders faced intense criticism after the war, but justified their actions by claiming that they didn't wish to see a repeat of the Armageddon War. With its political and military leadership crippled, the CSS surrendered a week after the destruction of Paisas. The PSA assumed control over the entire planet, unifying into the Saevian Federation with Cornaius Covenus as its president. After the war, the Saevian federal government ordered the construction of a new city atop the ruins of Paisas. This city, named Saevaq, was to serve as the Saevian Federation's capital. Saevian Federation & Empire The Saevian Federation was the first of its kind: a unified globe-spanning nation. Trade with Asia had brought forth technologies once only thought to be the realm of science fiction. It was not long before Saevia Prime's moons were colonized. After that, the Saevians set their eyes on the planet Veipra, the closest habitable planet to Saevia Prime. After Veipra was claimed, Typhon followed. Other worlds would also be colonized and claimed. Though the Saevian government was pushing it too far. This aggressive colonization campaign took a heavy toll on the Saevian economy. This, combined with political instability and corruption, paved the way for the Federation's downfall. Nationalist fervor began to grow. Many began to suspect the Federation to be weak and on the brink of collapse. Then Ulrik Crimson, a Saevian ultranationalist, began to gather a following. His following grew and grew, gaining new followers every day. It was not long before he had enough supporters to launch a coup. He and his army of followers marched on Saevaq, peacefully seizing power from the Federation's leaders. After consolidating power under his control, Ulrik declared the birth of the Saevian Empire and himself as its emperor. Ulrik was ”ambitious beyond realism” as some have put it. He envisioned a Saevia that he believed would become a galactic superpower within three years and a military more than capable of maintaining such status. Despite criticism and warnings from his top advisors, Ulrik would pursue his ambitions to the very end. He poured large sums of money into militarization efforts and announced claims to colonize a large region of unclaimed space north of Saevia (despite already claimed space not being fully developed at that time, which was also criticized by Ulrik’s advisors). It was this ambitious expansion that would ultimately doom Ulrik and his Saevian Empire. Fall of the Saevian Empire & Saevian Civil War In order to secure his claims to the large unclaimed space north of Saevia, Ulrik drew up plans to establish a string of Saevian military facilities along the Sithis’ Breath arm. He was away observing naval production so he had his selected heir, Mael Radek, announce the plans for the proposed Ulrik-Sithis’ Line. Radek however, screwed up when he included his own part in the announcement in which he stated that the bases would also be used to defend against “Accord imperialist incursions in Northern space” (Saevia was, at the time, a member state of the Center Pact). This was enough to upset the Accord, in particular the Ka’lu’umil. The Saevian Empire was booted out from the Center Pact as punishment for causing CP-Accord tensions to reach a new boiling point. In addition, Ulrik shot down Lygian demands to stop construction of the bases and the Ka’lu’umil embargoed Saevia. Saevia‘s economy was very unstable at the time, made worse by the immense amount of spending that Ulrik was pouring into building up the Saevian military. Once the embargo was implemented, Saevia essentially collapsed and the people went from mild discontent with Ulrik to full blown calls for revolution overnight. Numerous military commanders and a considerable amount of Saevian troops defected to the newly formed Saevian Republican Front led by Cornaius Covenus. The SRF had stated its intentions to restore democracy in Saevia and Covenus appealed to the Accord for help in defeating the Loyalists. His calls went ignored and had managed to anger leaders of Center Pact nations. The Saevian Civil War lasted only three weeks. After Loyalists killed a large group of Kedorian tourists on the planet Parodin after suspecting them to be helping the SRF, Kedor and their Tectonian allies got involved and forced the Loyalists and SRF to sign a peace treaty on their terms. Saevia was to accept its new status as a vassal of Kedor, becoming the United Kingdom of Saevia with Ulrik’s nephew, Tankred Knox as King of Saevia. The Saevian military was forced to partially disarm and Saevia was only permitted to conduct foreign relations through Kedor. The Calm Years The Calm Years (1247 - 1251) was the 4 year period during which Saevia was subject to Kedorian-Tectonian joint occupation. During this period, Kedorian and Tectonian assistance with Saevian efforts finally stabilized both the Saevian government and economy. Modernization plans were finally completed and the country was experiencing a boom in economic improvement. The only interruption to the Calm Years was a short lived movement, the Free Saevia Movement, which failed to gain enough traction to make any serious impact. Government Saevia is a bicameral representative constitutional federal republic with power split between the Executive, Legislative, and Judicial Branches.Category:Nations